


Wei Ying has to Answer

by bluemoon253



Category: BL - Fandom, Mo Dao Zo Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Nighthunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon253/pseuds/bluemoon253
Summary: I like Wei Ying.Twitter: @bluemoon2537
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian with kids
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Favorite the Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi





	Wei Ying has to Answer

"If you knew how your life would end, would you still be the same? Would you still do what you did?"

This is just a simple question, so Wei should be able to answer, shouldn't he?  
But can he?

The thing about kids is, they'll ask you most damned things innocently without having any idea that what they just asked, could possibly be making the other person throw his head in pain internally.

The group that was being too loud, now is just deadass silent.  
Jin Ling is looking towards him, waiting for an answer.  
Sizhui is concerned, trying to think of a way to change the conversation while Jingyi is telling himself to just make sure that he punches this other disciple, at least once for asking a question like that and landing them in this awkward and tensed situation.

While Wei Ying is just silent.  
He himself has thought about his previous life at least 750 times now and at least 700 times of it, he ended up wanting to punch and to throw himself in the depth of whatever is the deepest.

Would he still give up his golden core for Jiang Cheng?  
Yes he would.  
Would he choose demonic cultivation?  
Yes he would.  
Would he still save the Wens?  
Yes he would.  
Would he still leave the Jiang sect to keep the handful of Wens alive and to also not cause any more discomfort for Jiang Cheng?  
Yes he would.  
Would he let his Shijie's husband die?  
No, he wouldn't.  
No matter how much he disliked him, shijie liking him, already gave some credibility to him for his existence, also he is her husband now! So of course no!  
What about Shijie? would he let his Shijie die?  
She was the only warmth in his cold life, no, no he won't let himself lose her again!  
Would he let the Wens he saved, die in the manner they did?  
No, he won't.

Just when Sizhui was about to say something, moonlit Wei Ying spoke:

"Yes"  
"I would still walk the same path, but this time I would make sure to save the ones I cherish and if I don't think I can, then, I'll die before I lose them"

Jin Ling said nothing but his eyes were locked on Wei Ying the entire time.  
He had always wanted to ask him this but never did, and today he finally got an answer from him.  
He still has so many questions for him, but will he ever ask Wei Ying is a question, only he himself can answer.  
A few minutes pass by.  
"It's too late, let's head home" Jin Ling says.  
Everyone follows.  
.  
That night Wei Ying drank emperor's smile until he could no longer and fell asleep.  
Lan Zhan was concerned but he knows how Wei Ying is.  
If he doesn't want to say anything yet, then he'll just wait for him to tell on his own accord.  
.  
Jin Ling couldn't sleep peacefully that night.  
The night felt unusually too long for him.  
Shortly after that incident he left to meet Jiang Cheng.  
.  
A few days after,  
Wei Ying catches that same disciple in the library coping the sect's rules.  
When enquired, he replied "I broke a rule, so I got punished"  
Wei Ying wants to ask him which one but decides against it.  
Gusulan had too many rules which entirely didn't make sense to him, so he just gives a sympathetic nod and leaves.  
.  
"I didn't realize being nosy would get me here"  
The kid says to himself and sighs.

\---X---

**Author's Note:**

> I like Wei Ying.  
> Twitter: @bluemoon2537


End file.
